Seduction
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Shinobu seduces Miyagi in an innovative way


**Seduction**

It was nothing new. It was the same old scenario, Miyagi grading the test-papers and Shinobu doing his homework. Miyagi was tired and annoyed and Shinobu was hesitant but horny.

The only exception that eerily surprised Miyagi was an awfully quiet Shinobu. Shinobu was giving him very few glances which were so quick that Miyagi was unable to read the boy's face. Shinobu didn't attempt to start any conversation or make any kind of noises when the apartment got deadly silent. Shinobu was much immersed in his works but the tensed posture and tightly clenched fists made Miyagi suspicious. The homework wasn't that hard and Shinobu said and looked pretty healthy so the reason for that stiff pose was a mystery also.

Miyagi had no idea about what exactly Shinobu was going through. The boy was horny, his hormones and desires were driving him crazy, he knew if he took the initiative then Miyagi would satisfy him. Miyagi had works but when Shinobu approached him wantonly, a hungry kiss was all that would compel Miyagi to take a break. Miyagi was too weak to deny Shinobu when the student's body was screaming for a hard fuck. But Shinobu had made up his mind. He would not be the one to start the foreplay that night. He knew that the professor loved him but that night he wanted Miyagi to take things in his hands. So his plan was to seduce Miyagi and make the man more desperate than Shinobu had had ever been.

As time passed like the flowing river, Shinobu realised it wasn't as easy as it had sounded. There was no progress in his plans. It was mildly cold and yet Miyagi hadn't had noticed the little tank-top that exposed Shinobu's back seductively when he leaned down to write. Shinobu was sitting with his right side facing his lover and he wore his pants low enough to reveal the milky white waist line when he would bend down which he was doing frequently. Shinobu even considered folding his legs in an unusual manner if that would make his pants drop lower. And before he tried to seduce Miyagi with those skilful tactics he would give Miyagi hesitant looks.

But Miyagi still hadn't caught on any of those hints.

So Shinobu decided to take the last step which made his figure rigid like a stone and troubled Miyagi's thoughts.

Turning his back towards Miyagi to hide his burning red face, Shinobu stood still for a second. He then slowly caught his right wrist with his left hand and took a deep breath. His heart throbbed in his ears as he prepared himself for the final trick. That was the best his pride allowed him to do.

Slowly like a cat, Shinobu stretched his hands up and curved his body like a bow. He even mewled softly like a cat. The arched stance made his top rise up and pants ride low showing clearly the smooth skin extending from his torso till the beginning of his ass. Shinobu was surprised at how the exercise loosened some of the knots in his shoulder. So he slowly relaxed and moved his body at a snail's pace. He folded his elbows and brought his joined hands at the back of his head.

'Ah'

Shinobu sighed as the muscles of his arms and shoulder clenched strongly. Even the muscles of his hips folded comfortably yielding him a sweet self-massage.

Shinobu smiled after performing his seduction gymnastics. He was quite confident and his body felt good and it had turned out better than he had had thought.

Miyagi was perplexed; he had had so many emotions coursing through in the last few minutes. At first he was frightened finding Shinobu stand like that, then he was confused, then amused and lastly amazed. He didn't know that his lover was so flexible and Shinobu preferred shirt but those short tops weren't bad at all. It was like looking at a classical piece of art, Shinobu's back was a fascinating sight. Therefore he was a little turned on….

Miyagi dropped his pen when Shinobu looked back and grinned and said.

'Miyagi come to the bedroom.'

Where did Shinobu learn that? Miyagi wondered and processed about what just had happened.

He was seduced by Shinobu, once again by a new deft method.

'Sexy terrorist.'

Miyagi muttered and followed Shinobu to the bedroom. Miyagi would definitely reward such hard efforts of seduction by his cute lover until he saw Shinobu take that exact posture on bed, naked and screaming.


End file.
